My Precious
by Donna Lynn
Summary: After escaping the eclipsed planet Riddick takes Imam and Jack to New Mecca but leaves for everyone's safety. One day…Riddick decides to return…what will happen?
1. Five Years

**My Precious**  
Author: Donna Lynn  
E-mail: Incomplete  
Category: Drama/Angst/Romance  
Spoilers/Rumors: References from "Pitch Black"  
Rating: NC-17  
Content Warning: Language, violence and sexual content.  
Summary: After escaping the eclipsed planet Riddick takes Imam and Jack to New Mecca but leaves for everyone's safety. Over the next five years Riddick ventures from planet to planet while keeping tabs on Imam and Jack. One day…Riddick decides to return…what will happen?  
Author's Note: Okay, Jack will be referred to as Kyra for the majority of the story. She changed her name after Riddick left as a way of coping with the change she needed to make in her life. Also, I know in The Chronicles of Riddick Imam said that she never forgave Riddick for leaving but I'm gonna ignore that. Let's pretend she wasn't angry that Riddick left and was more understanding about his situation. Now, I've noticed there's always a dispute on how old each of these characters are? In Pitch Black Jack was at least eleven or twelve. In The Chronicles of Riddick Kyra mentioned she was twelve when she went looking for Riddick so I'm gonna go with twelve when Pitch Black happened. We're assuming that Riddick only stayed a very short time after getting to New Mecca. So at the start of the story she'll be twelve and when Riddick comes back she'll be seventeen. Now Riddick's age is a mystery it's never mentioned how old he is in either movie. So, that leaves the question…how old should we make him? I'm gonna go with the actual actors age, Vin Diesel's age. When Pitch Black came out Vin Diesel was thirty-three so that would make him thirty-eight when he returns to New Mecca after five years. That leaves a twenty-one year age difference between them in my story. If you've got a problem with that then do not go beyond this point. Anything in italics is thoughts.  
Pairing: Riddick/Kyra  
Disclaimer: The characters of **"Pitch Black and The Chronicles of Riddick"** do not belong to me. So **DO NOT** sue me!

* * *

_Five years…it's a long time not seeing the one thing in the universe you give a damn about…a long time not to hear their laugh…see their smile…the one thing able to bring me back from darkness…a kid…Jack. From the moment I saw her I was intrigued...don't really know why…she was cute. She fooled the rest of the crew into thinking she was a boy…but I knew better…I could smell her…her baggy clothes and bald head only hid the surface of her true identity. But her scent was something she couldn't hide. That natural scent every woman had…_

_Thirteen survived the crash…but only three made it out alive…myself included…took two people off that planet…a holy man, Imam…and a kid, Jack, who portrayed herself as a boy just to keep everyone off her ass…smart kid…the universe is no place for a twelve year old girl traveling alone._

_We made if off that hell planet and made it to the nearest spaceport. The holy man was on his way to Helion Prime before everything went to shit…so we just followed his plan. I went along…to make sure they made it alright…another moment where I wondered what the fuck I was doing…why did I give a shit where they went from there…so I went to with them. I've got one word to describe Helion Prime…bright…too fucking bright for my taste. Holy man agreed to take Jack in…keep her safe…I only stayed long enough to make sure they would be alright…then get the hell out of dodge. The kid didn't take it so well…but in the end she sucked it up and understood why it had to be…_

_Five…long…years…wonder what she's been up too…_

Kyra made her way inside the house she shared with Imam. It was a late Thursday afternoon and Imam attended the New Meccan council meetings and was often late. She made her way to her room and put her things away and changed into something more comfortable. A pair of hip hugging jeans and a white tank top that complimented her tanned skin she acquired since living on New Mecca. To look at her now you would never believe she could have pulled off acting as a boy in her younger years. She was around five foot-seven with a curvy, fit figure. She worked out every day before and after school to keep herself in perfect shape. She ate the right foods and never drank anything except milk and water and maybe the occasional sweat tea. She pulled her long curly brown hair into a tight ponytail and made her way into the kitchen to fix a small bite to eat. She wouldn't cook dinner till later that way Imam wouldn't have to eat warmed up food. She wouldn't want cold food that she'd have to heat in the microwave or oven so she tried to wait as late as possible before cooking so it would be fresh.

She grabbed an apple and a knife from the drawer and went to cutting it into sections. Life with Imam was better than she thought it would be. She came to appreciate the roof over head, the clothes on her back, the food on the table and the best education anyone could ask for. Her life had turned out better than she could ever imagine, except…he wasn't there…Riddick.

She plopped herself down on a barstool with a sigh and let her thoughts drift to him. Riddick…her knight with a shine job, she couldn't help but smirk at her own analogy. It felt like a shiv was shoved into her heart the day he left. Her tears of sadness fell for days…but the pain did get better. Over and over she reminded herself how dangerous it was for him to stay. Eventually some random merc would have shown up and either killed him or more horribly herself or Imam. Other than Imam and Carolyn he was the only person who ever showed concern for her well being and for that she was forever grateful.

She only hoped one day he would come back…prayed for it every single day…

"It's been five years Kyra…he probably wouldn't even recognize you," she sighed to herself as she popped an apple slice into her mouth. She wondered all the time what it would have been like if he stayed. Minus the mercs, cops and anything that came with the territory of being an escaped convict. What was he up too? Where was he? Was he close by? Was he back in the slam? Was he even still alive? So many questions ran through her mind.

"Kyra?"

She jumped at the sound of Imam's concerned voice and chuckled at how startled she was. "Imam, you scared me," then she realized he was home early. "Oh God you're home early you should have called and I would've got supper ready before…" she stopped as he motioned for her to stop.

"…it is alright," he said tiredly. "I was not feeling well so I adjourned early." He sat across from her and took his glasses off to rub his tired eyes.

Kyra titled her head and watched him carefully. He looked like he hadn't slept enough the night before. It was obvious something was on his mind. Five years was a long time to get to know someone and she could read every one of his expressions like a book. "Why don't I start dinner while you take a quick nap," she suggested softly.

He shook his head, "Do not trouble yourself with such a task." He reached over and took an apple slice. "This will suit me just fine." He smiled a genuine smile making her smile in return. He loved to see her smile it was such a beautiful smile.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Imam broke the silence. "What were you so deep in thought about?" he asked curious as to how he was able to get so close before she realized he was near. A slight blush flushed her cheeks and he knew immediately. _Must have been thinking of Riddick_ he gathered.

"I was thinking about him," she admitted very quietly as if he would punish her for it. "I was just wondering what he might be doing right now, where he was, or if he was even still alive…wondering if he was ever gonna come back."

Imam sighed silently looking away briefly. "Riddick is a survivor…I am sure he is well," he did not know what else to say. Riddick was a difficult subject for her.

"I've thought about trying to track him down but I know that could draw unwanted attention his way so…" she trailed off resting her right foot on the seat of the barstool.

"Do you believe he is alive?" he asked quietly.

She stared off into space for a moment before she answered, "Yes."

"Do you believe he will return some day?" he asked curiously.

She met his eyes and smiled, "Do you believe in God?"

* * *

_2nd Author's Note:  
How was it? This is my first Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick story so please give me your true opinion. I'll continue if it's expectable but if it's not I won't waste anyone's time. Please let me know what you think. _

_Donna Lynn_


	2. Kyra

_Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed! I'm really nervous about doing a Riddick story so bare with me I'm new to the fandom. It took me several rewrites but I decided on this final cut, hope you like!_

**_In-the-burning-of-insanity_** – _Thanks so much for the writing compliments it sounds like you've read some of my other works? Here's the next chapter for ya!_

**_BatPhace_** – _Next update for ya!_

**_Lcores_** – _This will be a step-by-step story I hate what I call 'gap' stories where there's a bunch of space between chapters or even worse inside a chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

**_FitMama_** – _This next chapter focuses on Jack/Kyra's character and her relationship with Imam. I think you'll like how the story progresses. _

_Thanks again everyone! Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_I learned real quick that life could fuck you over in a heartbeat…but I also learned it could bless you just as easily. I know this because I met Imam…Riddick…they were both a blessing and a curse in disguise. One minute he was there…the next he was gone…it's been five years since I laid eyes on him. Bet he hasn't changed a bit…but I have……_

Kyra twirled her fighting sticks with expert precision against her unseen opponent. Four in the morning was early, too early for Imam, but he could hear her every morning in her makeshift gym working out every…single…morning. Like clockwork she would arise at four, warm up, work out, take her shower and head to school by eight. Around three in the afternoon she'd arrive home and fix a small bite to eat, do her homework…then…do some more working out. _Young Kyra…_he sighed gravely. Just to watch her daily routine was exhausted he could hardly fathom actually going through it. Although, he was very proud of her, she grew into a beautifully smart young woman. Even if she had the best make up artist she could not pass as a boy now. That was another thought that frightened Imam…_men._ It was no secret that men found her attractive and she always blushed at compliments and played them off as jokes and went on about her business. This both calmed and alarmed Imam.

"Hey…" Kyra greeted as she entered the kitchen. She went strait for the fridge to get a cold bottle of water and drain half of it before she faced him. "That was a good workout," she admitted sitting across from him at the bar. "So when do you head out to Helion 5?" she asked trying to hide the disappointment from her voice.

Imam sighed silently, "Later in the morning." He watched her carefully as she played with the label on the water bottle. He knew she wasn't crazy about him going but she also understood he needed time away as well. "Kyra…"

"…I know…" she interrupted helplessly. "…I'm not mad or angry or…anything…just…I don't know." She couldn't express what she felt. "I know you need time to yourself and I respect that…" she started carefully. "…doesn't mean I have to like it." She cracked a smile cutting her eyes at him while still fiddling with the bottle. It wasn't the first time Imam left her alone but certainly wasn't a habit of his. The first time she was sixteen and he was only gone two days but this time he would be gone a full seven days, a week! She wasn't scared to alone…she was scared of what stupid stunts she would pull while he was away. She laughed silently to herself at the image of Imam coming home to find the house remolded into a mini-gym. She was a workoutaholic.

"Are you sure you will be fine by yourself?" he asked taking her from her thoughts.

She looked up at him and tilted her head with a raised eyebrow, "Imam…I'll be just fine I'm not a little kid anymore I can take care of myself."

"I know…that is what worries me," he agreed hesitantly.

She giggled and ripped the rest of the wrapper off the bottle and tossed it into the trash. "So what exactly are you doing on this little retreat? Is it one of your holy retreats?" she asked genuinely curious.

He nodded, "Yes, there are a group of us that will head into the mountains of Kusba."

Her eyes widened, "Really? That's cool, I've read about the mountains of Kusba…supposed to make anyone feel like their touching God himself. Have you ever been?"

"Once, but it has been many years, since before we met," he remembered fondly.

She smiled at the look of contentment on his face. _If he were to go and die on those mountains he'd die a happy man_ she thought sadly. _Where would that leave me_ she wondered. The legal age of Helion Prime was seventeen. Did that mean she would inherit Imam's home? Would they drive her away? Most importantly…would Riddick come to pay his respects? She shook herself mentally at the sad thoughts and brought herself back into the conversation at hand. Imam described the mountains and scenery to her. It sounded like Ireland or Scotland of Earth. Vast mountain sides with enormous lakes and rivers. It sounded peaceful…beautiful…like a fairytale.

"It really sounds like a beautiful place," she murmured quietly lost in thought. What was she gonna do with her spare time? Without Imam around to talk too she didn't have much else to do. She really didn't have much of a social life. Not one of a typical seventeen year old. Sure she had girlfriends but…they were into other things.

_I wish Riddick were here…_she closed her eyes to visualize him. Tall…handsome…all muscle and the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. The shine job only magnified what was already there. You could tell a lot about a person from their eyes…Riddick's always held a story. His eyes were the only reason she knew he cared. For the longest time she thought he did abandon her. What do you expect a twelve year old to think when the one thing they care about leaves them behind? It took her a long time to realize Riddick had legitimate reasons for leaving. He had mercs on his neck and he would always have mercs on his neck. He didn't want Imam or her being caught in the crossfire. It was the memory of his eyes when he left that helped her realize that. It's why Riddick was the way he was. The only way he could show her at the time he cared…was to leave her. As long as she wasn't in the equation…she wouldn't be a factor. Not once in five years did anyone question her or Imam about Riddick. Good, that's the way they liked it.

She looked out the window into the rising sun and stared. Something was about to happen…she didn't know what exactly…but she felt an achy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_Riddick…_

* * *

_Sorry it took so long for the next chapter but I wanted to get it just right. I had to rewrite the damn thing 3 times! I know Riddick hasn't been formally introduced yet but don't worry, he's coming lol! I wanted to establish more of Kyra and Imam's characters before much more. So let me know what you think and I'll get to work on the next chapter. _

_Thanks, Donna_


	3. Riddick's Return

**_Njrd_** – _I know and I was saddened that they never mentioned anything between them in "The Chronicles of Riddick". It almost seemed like Imam didn't care that she took off at the age of 12 to look for Riddick, like he didn't try to stop her or something, but it just didn't fit into the larger plot of things. I mean since Imam dies and all. _

**_BatPhace_** – _Glad you likey!_

**_Bigriddickfan_** – _Hope you like this chapter. _

**_In-the-burning-of-insanity_** – _Here's your next dose. _

_Thanks so much to everyone that has and hasn't reviewed. I know sometimes I can be reading a story but I just can't find the words to say in a review so I just go on, lol. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed everyone is a big help and booster! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_No direct contact…that was the agreement…bread crumbs were about the only way I knew anything about them. Couldn't go to Helion Prime…till now…been a long time since I scented a merc…might be safe enough to pay a visit…just might…they say you don't know what you got till it's gone…didn't know how true that was…till Jack…Kyra…_

Imam watched as Kyra excused herself and made her way out of the kitchen. Really and truly he didn't want to leave her alone. But at the same time he needed some time away. How he worried about her though. She was strong, beautiful and capable of anything she set her mind too. That's the part that scared him. What if she got the bright idea to look for Riddick while he was away? Would mercs come for her in the night?

"You seem troubled holy man…"

Imam stiffened as the deep vibrating voice broke the air and bathed his senses. _Riddick…_Imam slowly turned to where he thought his voice came from and saw him leaning against a wall in the shadows. "Riddick?" he whispered then quickly and frantically made sure Kyra was nowhere to be seen.

"She's in the shower," Riddick assured him quietly as it seemed to help him relax a little. "You look well Imam." He complimented, at the same time he glanced in the general direction of Kyra's room where she showered.

Imam nodded, "Yes, thank you, we are both doing well." He took another glance behind him then turned on his stool to face Riddick. "What are you doing here?" he asked getting strait to the point.

Riddick seemed to be listening elsewhere but answered anyway. "Things have been quiet for the last two years…didn't think it'd hurt to make a quick stop…" he looked at Imam. "…and see her, for once." He turned his gaze back towards her room. It awed him at how much she had grown up. Last time he saw her she was a scrawny, tom boy looking kid with a shaved head and a bad attitude. Now…she was a beautiful young woman with long wavy hair, a perfect figure and the sun of Helion Prime certainly made her skin shine. If he guessed she had brown hair and maybe green eyes. Not seeing all colors was the only thing he hated about the shine job.

"She has missed you," Imam admitted. "She has done well for herself in your absence. She is at the top of her class…keeps herself in perfect physical health and somehow manages to stay out of trouble." He smiled at the last of his sentence. This led Riddick to believe she was still a bit mischievous. He looked over Riddick and noted that the man had not changed a bit in five years. He was still the same statue from before. _What is he really here for_ he wondered? Was he truly there just to see in on Kyra? Or did he have ulterior motives? _If he is here to take Kyra…_Imam knew the possibility of the day. The day Riddick would return and give her the choice. _Has that day come _he thought? "I am to leave later this morning for Helion 5 for a holy retreat…" he started.

"…I know," Riddick cut him off quietly. "…figured that's why you had the long face."

Imam looked away for a moment. Was it just coincidence that Riddick showed up at the same time he was supposed to leave? God worked in mysterious ways. "Do you wish to speak with her?" he asked. Something flashed across Riddick's face. An emotion Imam didn't associate with Riddick…fear.

Riddick looked away, his silver eyes downcast. "It's been a long time…" he started softly. "…I don't know if she even wants to see me."

Imam raised an eyebrow and regarded Riddick for a moment, "Other than God there is one thing I most certain of Riddick…that there is nothing more in this universe that Kyra would want than too see you again. She holds no ill will toward you. She understands your reasons for leaving." He let his words sink in for Riddick and continued. "She is a mature young woman, not the child you left behind."

If Imam had been any other man Riddick would have ripped his throat out for saying those last words. He knew what Imam meant and that was the only reason he was still alive. "Not yet," he answered and he turned to leave.

"Riddick?"

Riddick stopped and just turned his head. "Enjoy your trip Imam…she'll be here when you get back," with that he silently made his exit.

It was like he vanished into thin air. "For the life of me I will never understand how they do that," he said quietly to himself.

"How who does what?" Kyra asked coming into the kitchen dressed for school and setting her things on the counter.

Imam quickly turned and shook his head. "Oh uh, nothing, I was just thinking aloud," he covered.

She shrugged then froze and tilted her head to the side and slowly smelled the air. "What's that smell?" she asked slightly transfixed.

Imam shook his head, "I do not smell anything." He watched her as she closed her eyes and took another breath threw her nose.

"It's so familiar…" she almost cooed then shook herself with a laugh. "Can't be…" she breathed then cleared her throat and sat on a stool across from him. "You all ready to head out?" she asked trying to get her mind off the scent. _It smells like…_

"Yes, I have my things ready at the door," Imam nodded.

"You want me to go to the station with you?" she asked almost timidly.

Imam smiled, "It would be my honor to be escorted by my beautiful daughter."

She blushed instantly. "Imam…" she chastised quietly. _Why does he have to embarrass me like that_ she thought shyly? _He's just being Imam_ she thought. _I wonder what Riddick would say about me now_ she wondered then blushed again and groaned mentally. _You'll always be that little kid he rescued Kyra, nothing more, nothing less _she told herself. _But it's okay to dream though…_that's when she realized Imam was speaking to her. _Shit, oh well…_

"…if there is anything you need all contacts are in my study and remember…"

"…parties over by midnight, the guys have to sleep downstairs and make sure I cook a hearty breakfast first thing," she finished in a serious but joking manner.

"You believe you are funny?" he asked as he flipped the newspaper in front of him.

"I know I'm funny!" she accentuated.

Imam just hummed in returned.


End file.
